Do You Love Me?
by Renneremi
Summary: Hermione mencintainya. Sungguh. Pria itu sudah memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Tapi, sikap plinplannya justru menyakitkan pria itu. Dan Hermione tak mau pria itu terluka lagi karenanya.


Prolog : Cinta itu Menyakitkan

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Aku hanya meminjam nama tokoh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OC,OOC, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Me © Renneremi**

**Cerita ini sebenernya udah aku publish di Wattpadku. Kalau kalian bersedia please follow me » reneemiraille «**

**Di Wattpad juga baru prolog, tapi disana nama tokohnya bukan dari Harry Potter dan itu fanfiction tentang 5 Second of Summer. Aku lagi terhipnotis sama band itu akhir-akhir ini. :))**

**Tapi aku akan bikin jalan ceritanya beda dari yang di Wattpad. Mungkin cuma garis ceritanya aja yang sama, selebihnya berbeda.**

**Oh ya, sedikit peringatan. Fic ini sama sekali tidak ada unsur Magicnya. **

**Please enjoy my story, pals.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog : Cinta Itu Menyakitkan**

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget.**_

_**Don't remind me, I'm not over it.**_

_**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you.**_

_**Not over you...**_

_**Memories, supposed to fade.**_

_**What's wrong with my heart?**_

_**Shake it off, let it go.**_

_**Didn't think it'd be this hard.**_

_**Should be strong, movin' on.**_

_**(David Archuleta - A Little Too Not Over You)**_

Hermione mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali. Sebut ia bodoh, tolol, gila, tidak waras, atau apapun kawan sejenis dari kata-kata itu yang bisa menjabarkan kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bodoh? Ya, Karena ia memang bodoh! Cinta membuatnya menjadi seorang gadis pengaggum rahasia yang dungu. Oh apa perlu ralat disini? Seharusnya kalimat yang lebih cocok dengan situasi menjemukan ini adalah Cinta membuatnya seorang gadis bodoh menjadi dungu yang mengarah menjadi gadis gila. Sepertinya itu lebih pas.

Pensil di tangannya semakin ia tekan keras ke buku sketsa yang tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya. Arsiran itu lagi lagi tentang orang itu. Selalu tentang dia. Ratusan sketsa pria itu yang terbuat dari tangannya sendiri membuatnya muak. Ia sungguh ingin berhenti menganggumi pria yang nyatanya bukan miliknya, tapi pikiran, tangan, dan hatinya belum bisa beranjak dari wajah dia.

Ia sudah bilang bukan kalau ia bodoh?

Silakan mengutuknya bodoh hingga miliyaran kalipun, ia takkan menyangkal.

Bisa-bisanya ia masih memendam cinta pada orang yang sudah jelas tak mungkin mencintainya.

Apalagi kenyataan menamparnya kalau pria itu, Pria yang ia kagumi semenjak dia menginjakan masa memuakan yang sering orang bilang masa terbaik dalam hidup sudah memiliki pendamping yang sangat serasi untuknya.

Bahkan yang menakjubkan dari kejadian seminggu ini setelah ia tahu kalau dia sudah memiliki gadis yang luar biasa cantik, membuatnya sadar kalau ia hanya tanah yang menatap keindahan langit. Ia tak mungkin pernah bisa menyamai gadis itu.

Apa ini namanya patah hati?

Tapi bukankah dia harus sadar dimana posisinya?

Dan dia juga harusnya tidak merasa perasaan ini. Ia tak layak. Kenapa ia harus merasa cemburu pada orang yang jelas tak ia miliki. Dan takkan pernah ia miliki. Ia harus sadar itu. Ia tak ditakdiran dengan dia.

Pria itu pantas mendapat kebahagiaannya.

Senyum lirih mewarnai wajahnya, isakannya semakin tak tertahan. Bahagia? Kenapa ia tak pernah merasakan hal itu selama ini? Kenapa takdir tak bersedia memberikannya sedikit kebahagiaan? Kenapa hanya kehidupan monoton yang nyaris mendekati kerapuhan ini selalu mengekorinya?

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, "_Bahagia itu adalah melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum bahagia meski bukan untukmu" _

Entah kenapa tapi pepatah itu tak bekerja untuk dirinya yang egois. Ia tak bisa bahagia melihat kebahagiaan yang memancar dari pria itu. Ia tak rela kebahagiaan pria yang ia cintai bukan untuknya. Ia butuh kebahagiaan. Ia muak dengan kehidupan monoton ini. Tak bisakah takdir menariknya dari belenggu panas kekecewaan ini?

Hermione menggigit bibirnya kencang. Isakan masih terus mengguncangnya. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengarsir wajah tampan itu. Matanya dengan nanar memandang hasil karyanya.

Sketsanya menggambarkan wajah pria itu sedang tertawa lebar. Tawa yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Tapi sekarang tawa itu seperti sedang mengejeknya.

Oh demi Tuhan!

Sudah seminggu berlalu rasa sakit ini masih terus bertahan. Ia masih selalu menangis ketika melihat pria itu mencium gadis yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Astaga. Dia ingin lepas dari semua ini. Ia ingin keluar dari sakit yang menyiksanya ini. Ia tak mau terjebak dalam perasaan tak berbalasnya.

Ia harus sadar bahwa cinta pertamanya hanya akan menjadi cinta pertama. Ia harus yakin masih banyak pria yang akan menjadikannya cinta terakhir. Ia harus memiliki keyakinan itu, Demi Tuhan.

"Kau harus melupakannya. Kau harus menjauhkannya dari pikiranmu. Kau bisa melakukan itu. " Kalimat itu seperti mantra yang ia tanam dalam pikirannya. Ia mengulang terus kalimat itu sampai kalimat itu bisa menempel permanen dalam otaknya, membuatnya bisa meninggalkan perasaan menjemukan ini. Dia sungguh ingin hidup dengan tenang.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana prolognya? Gaje nggak sih?**

**Ya Maaf ya kalau gaje, aku cuma penulis amatiran soalnya.**

**Uhm... **

**Makasih ya udah mau baca (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR, please?**


End file.
